Open season
by KlaineRock
Summary: "I don't think I realized that the cost of fame is that it's open season on every moment of your life." Rachel Berry


**Congratulations on the birth of your second daughter, Clementine. She's beautiful.**

Aww thank-you. She's an absolute angel.

**Has becoming a mother changed you?**

I think being a mother makes you grow up a lot. It's really scary because your responsible for another human being and every decision you make is going to affect that person for the rest of their lives, some in a small way and some in a huge way. There's no manual and it's hard. I just try my best and hope I get it right.

I don't have the energy I used to have though. I'm no longer concerned so much with what people think about me and being famous isn't my goal anymore. I just want to do right by my children so that they grow up to be strong, confident, independent women.

**You look incredible. What's your secret to losing the baby weight?**

[She laughs] There isn't one. I ate sensibly during the pregnancy and then I worked out like a mad woman the moment I got home from the hospital! Everyone was like "slow down, you're going to run yourself into the ground" but I didn't listen. I probably should have. I don't recommend working out four hours a day when you're a new mum with an active three year old under your feet.

**Wow! Sounds like you had a busy schedule. You mentioned your three year old daughter, Penelope, how is she adapting to the new baby?**

Oh my god, she's amazing! We were really concerned about her throughout the pregnancy but a friend of ours suggested we buy her a life like doll and sort of take her through the steps with us. It's hilarious; she changes the nappy when we change Clementine's. She even has a little crib beside her bed and a baby monitor. It's so cute!

The other day we were in Harvey Nicks and she's constantly checking her mobile [she has a plastic toy phone] and when I asked what she's doing she said 'I'm just checking on the baby' How adorable is that?

**That's adorable. Would the friend you mentioned be Vogue editor Kurt Hummel?**

[She laughs] No, it wasn't Kurt.

**We heard Kurt and his partner Blaine Anderson are getting married this fall. Will the girls be bridesmaids?**

[She hesitates before answering] I don't know. I haven't heard anything about a wedding. Where's my phone!? [She stands up and waves her arms in the air dramatically] Somebody get my phone, I need to know about this! [She laughs and falls back down]

**You and Brody have been married for four years this September. Are you still close?**

Brody and I talk about everything. He's my best friend and I'm his and I think that makes for a great relationship. We both have busy schedules and that's sometimes hard, especially now we're juggling a family but we're still close. I love seeing him in all these different roles, you know? He's a husband, a father, a son, a brother, a friend and all that comes before being a Broadway star. We're not famous when we're together, on our own, we're just a married couple who love each other very much. When I wake up in the morning with him lying beside me I feel safe.

**You said you're busy schedules and juggling a family makes things hard, what did you mean?**

Well we're not always together like right now he's in New York and I'm here in England so it's not a conventional marriage and with having children that can sometimes be a bit of a strain but we both love what we do and the children always come first.

**That's quite some distance. Do the children travel with you?**

Sometimes. I have Clemmie with me but Pip is with her dad right now. She had kindergarten and she won't miss it [she smiles]

**How is Brody with the girls?**

Awesome. [she grins] Seriously, he is an amazing father. I learn so much just by watching him interact with the girls. Sometimes I'm watching him and I think I want to be like that, I want to be the cool parent. He's one of those really hands on dad's, he likes to be involved in every aspect of parenting and I think that's really cool.

**Kurt and Blaine are Penelope's Godparents, will they be Clementine's too?**

Yes of-course they will. We haven't asked them yet but..Guys! [she stands up and waves her arm's for the second time] Hey guys! [she uses her hands to make a megaphone] Will you be Clemmie's Godparents!?" [she sit's back down and laughs]

**You seem really close to the guys.**

They're my best friends. We went to school together and I love them both dearly.

**I thought Brody was your best friend?**

You can have more than one...err can't you?

**Of-course you can! You mentioned that you went to school together; does that mean 'Klaine' met in high school?**

Klaine?

**Kurt and Blaine. **

Oh [she emits a false laugh] that's so cute! Do Brody and I have a couple name?

**Err ..yes, Mr and Mrs Weston. **

Oh. [she laughs] I don't think I'll ever get used to being called Mrs Weston. Even after all this time when we kiss I'm like 'oh my god we're married!' but he tells me to shut up [more laughter]

**Rachel, we're getting the impression you don't want to speak about Kurt. Has there been a fall out? **

Oh God no. Not at all! I honestly don't know half the stuff you're telling me. If he's getting married I haven't been invited. There may be a fall out soon! [she laughs]

**We heard he's thinking of adopting a baby. Is there any truth in that?**

Oh my God where are you getting this and why do you know more than me!?

At this stage Rachel's manager, Noah Puckerman, terminates the interview and she leaves to breast feed her baby. We resumed forty minutes later with instructions not to ask any further questions regarding Kurt and Blaine. Rachel enters the room with Clementine and sits back on the sofa facing us.

**Hello Rachel. We're sorry if we've caused any offense.**

Hello, and don't worry you didn't [she smiles warmly]

**You were in the middle of filming Seasons when you fell pregnant. Are there any plans to resume filming?**

Yes, the director is a personal friend of mine and he assured me before I left that my job was secure. Hannah has not been written out of the show. I'm really excited to get back into it. I already read the script and I think it's going to surprise a lot of people.

**Speaking of surprises is there any truth in the rumour that you had a crush on your Glee teacher ?**

[she blushes and looks shocked] No. There isn't. I'd like to know where you heard that information. [her manager again interrupts and the interview is terminated.]


End file.
